Talk:Buttercup/@comment-31078048-20170201011847
Reasons why Buttercup is the best Powerpuff Girl: 1. You can relate to her and actually feel bad for her. It is not fair that Bubbles gets to keep Octi, yet Buttercup cannot keep her own blanket. Also, she is the most mistreated out of the three, and the Professor had no good reason to name her "Buttercup". Also, the fact that she has no special power is sad, she was very upset about that, that episode is just rude to her. I can relate to her not having an ability someone else has. I can also relate to her that sometimes I am treated worse than others. She has flaws and that makes her a complex character, but the fact that she is hard to understand makes her even more complex, and out of the three, she is the most realistic. 2. She brings more comedy and makes the show more interesting. When her sisters usually agree on something, she is usually the one that does not agree, which makes her unique and interesting. She has such good viewpoints and starts interesting converstaions so much in the show that I don't know what the show will be without her. Her quotes are really funny and at the same time relatable and true, for example, in Aspirations when she said,"Why do you gotta bring up old stuff?" which is exactly me when people bring up old stuff I don't want to remember, which is funny. She also imitated the Mayor in a really funny way, she closed her right eye and made her stomach bigger to imitate him and she did it in a really hilarious voice, lol. Her way of speaking language makes her quotes even more funnier, and the funny sound effects she adds too. 3. She is amazing and powerful. She is definetely the strongest out of the three, and I have proof for that, and she is the fastest too. In The Powerpuff Girls movie, she killed a gorilla with one punch! One punch only! That is awesome, she also lifted Mount Everest along with a building and a huge guy in the mountain, which really left my mouth open. She is also the fastest, as proven in Speed Demon, she flew faster than Blossom and Bubbles to the future, which is about the speed of light. Even though she has no special power, she does not need it, because she is naturally stronger than her sisters, and that is what makes her special. She also has a great singing voice, in Love Makes The World Go Round, she sung amazingly with a soft voice, she actually sung better than the other two. She definetely has talent. 4. She has a great personality. She really has a good heart and truly cares about her sisters, but some people do not see it that way. She may be harsh sometimes, but come on, at least she apologizes and feels remorse for her bad actions, which is a very real trait in people. She saved her sisters from the Gangreen Gang almost killing them. She corrected Bubbles' vision and she even wanted to save her from falling off into a tree. Even in All Chalked Up, she wanted to know where Bubbles was and even kept asking for her, she clearly knew stepping on her chalk was not good. Overall fantastic, relatable, talented character, I give her 100000000/100.